Darcy's Soldaten
by Katzenpfote
Summary: Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Kent ist Darcy so melancholisch, dass Georgiana sich Sorgen macht. cannon, Songfic


Darcy's Soldaten

Dies ist ein "Songfic" zu Maxim-Meine Soldaten

Weder der Text des Liedes noch der Inhalt von Stolz und Vorurteil gehört mir... Leider :)

* * *

Seit der Rückkehr aus Kent war Fitzwilliam Darcy ungewöhnlich melancholisch. Bei gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen war er seit jeher nur unter Zwang an zu treffen. Doch jetzt reichten keine 10 Pferde um ihn zur Teilnahme an einem Ball oder einer Gesellschaft zu bewegen. Auch seine Loge in Oper und Theater, welche bisher noch in jedem seiner Aufenthalte in London Aktivität gesehen hatten, blieben selbst zu den Premieren der Saison verweist. Er hatte sich derart zurück gezogen, dass nicht einmal enge Freunde mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnten, ob Darcy überhaupt in seinem Londoner Haus weilte.

Seine Schwester, Georgiana Darcy, süße 16 und seit jenem unangenehmen Zwischenfall in Ramsgate ebenfalls keine Liebhaberin der guten Gesellschaft, war zunehmend beunruhigt. Oh, ihr Bruder schien nach Außen hin völlig normal zu sein. Er lachte an den richtigen Stellen ihrer Erzählungen und war allem Anschein nach ganz der aufmerksame Bruder und Beschützer als den sie ihn kannte. Doch in kurzen Momenten, in denen er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, blitzte ein unerkannter Schmerz in seinen Augen auf und ein dermaßen desolater Gesichtsausdruck schlich über seine Züge, dass Georgiana vor Anteilnahme die Tränen kamen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er sich stets wieder unter Kontrolle und wäre es nur das eine Mal gewesen, hätte Georgiana sicherlich an dem gezweifelt, was sie gesehen hatte. Nein, diese Momente in denen die tapfere Fassade bröckelte (Georgiana war ein fleißiger Leser zeitgenössischer Novellen), waren keine Einbildung. Ihr Bruder hatte sich im Griff wie ein General seine Truppen. Doch ein falscher Ton des Klaviers, eine Redewendung oder etwas so simples wie ein Blumengesteck auf der Kommode des Salons (ein Bouquet aus Rosen und Lavendel) reichte aus, um ihn - kurzfristig - aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das besagte Bouquet war nach bereits einem Tag verblüht und verschwand so von der Kommode. Anscheinen war vergessen worden, Wasser in die Vase zu füllen.

Eines Morgens traf Georgiana ihren Bruder dabei an, dass er ihre Notenblätter sortierte, die stets in einem - zugegeben - wüsten Chaos auf dem Flügel lagen. Als sie ihn begrüßte, zuckte er merklich zusammen und begann sich mit einer Floskel über Ordnung zu rechtfertigen. Kurz darauf verlies er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Voller Neugier betrachtete Georgiana den Notenstapel und bemerkte bei der Durchsicht, das einige Stücke fehlten. Eine Sonate von Mozart und auch einige Bach-Kantaten schienen abwesend. Einige dieser Noten hatte ihr Bruder ihr erst zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt, nachdem er mit den Bingleys aus Hertfordshire zurück gekommen war.

Einige Tage später erfuhr Georgiana in einem Gespräch mit der Haushälterin, dass die Portwein und Brandy-Flaschen in der Bibliothek des Hauses ungewöhnlich oft aufgefüllt werden mussten. Dies war in der Regel nur der Fall, wenn ihr Cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, zu Besuch weilte. Für Georgiana war dies der letzte Hinweis darauf, dass ihrem Bruder das Herz gebrochen worden war. (Obwohl die männlichen Helden ihrer Lieblingsromane wesentlich offensichtlicher litten, waren doch einige Parallelen zu erkennen: der vermehrte Alkoholkonsum, plötzliche Intoleranz gegenüber ebenso plötzlich gekürter Lieblingsmusik, Abneigung gegenüber fröhlicher Gesellschaft und nicht zu vergessen die allgemeine Melancholie.)

Nun blieb die Frage, wie sie ihrem armen Bruder helfen konnte. Als unabhängiger Gentleman verabscheute ihr Bruder Mitleid, wie alle anderen Dinge, die ihn schwach aussehen lassen könnten. Sicherlich herrschte er über sein Herz wie ein Diktator des alten Griechenlandes über seinen Stadtstaat. Georgiana begann um sein sensibles und gutes Herz zu fürchten und stellte sich vor, wie es eingekesselt von hohen Mauern aus Selbstbeherrschung, in Ketten aus Vernunft und einem Knebel aus Schmerzen gebrochen in einem dunkeln Verlies lag. Alles, damit es nicht nach derjenigen rufen konnte, die es gebrochen hatte. Georgiana wußte, dass nur eine Person ihr dabei helfen konnte, diese Mauern ein zu reißen und den Stein zu werfen, der solche Wellen schlagen konnte, dass die Dämme brachen. Auch wenn die Situation ihres Bruders sicherlich nicht damit vergleichbar war, wie leicht ihr eigenes dummes und naives Herz gebrochen war, wusste Georgiana doch, dass die Zuwendung ihrer neuen Gesellschafterin viel dazu bei getragen hatte ihre Wunden zu heilen. Also schritt Georgiana beherzigt zum Äußersten und verfasste einen Brief an ihren zweiten Vormund und Cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Dieser konnte seinem Mündel keinen Wunsch abschlagen und folgte der Bitte um Hilfe ohne Aufschub. Bereits am nächsten Tag erhielten die Darcys also mehr oder weniger willkommenen Besuch. Nach dem Ausstausch der üblichen Höflichkeiten bugsierte Colonel Fitzwilliam seinen Cousin in die Bibliothek und setzte ihm ein Glas Brandy vor. Dies war das letzte was Georgiana gesehen hatte, bevor sich die Tür zur Bibliothek schloss. In vollem Wissen um die Unschicklichkeit ihrer Handlung, begab sich das Mädchen in das anschließende Arbeitszimmer der Dame des Hauses, welches sie selten benutzte. Der Vorteil dieses Raumes bestand darin, dass er über eine Zwischentür mit der Bibliethek verbunden war, die von der Sitzgruppe am Kamin nicht einsehbar war (wo sich nicht nur die Bar befand sonder sehr wahrscheinlich auch die Insassen des Raumes). Besagte Zwischentür öffnete Georgiana nun behutsam einen Spalt und nahm am Sekretär Platz. Die Stimmen aus dem Nachbarraum waren natürlich nicht in vollem Ausmaß zu hören, doch hin und wieder erhaschte sie einen Satz und bemühte sich redlich einen Zusammenhang her zu stellen.

„Es tut mir nicht gut mich zu erinnern." war zum einen die harsche Stimme ihres Bruders zu hören und bestätigte der Lauscherin, dass tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen war.

„...nicht richtig...Georgiana...Sorgen um dich. Was ist in Kent passiert, Mann?" sagte die Stimme ihres Cousins. Letzteres würde Georgiana auch gerne wissen.

„..mich abgewiesen... völlig berechtigt, wenn man … sicherlich nicht stolz auf mein Verhalten." kamen weitere Satzfetzen durch die Zwischentür.

„..Hoffnung behalten. Gibt es denn keine... wieder zu sehen?" Dies war die Stimme ihres Cousins. Oh, wie sie bangte und die Luft anhielt um die Antwort auf diese Frage mit zu bekommen, aus der sie entnahm, dass ihr Cousin die Situation nicht als völlig hoffnungslos empfand.

„Nein. Es ist besser, wenn ich sie vergesse." Dieser Satz war sehr klar. Als ob ihr Bruder sich auf die Zwischen tür zu bewegte. Georgiana hielt die Luft an, doch die Stimme ihres Buders wurde wieder leiser. Sicherlich war er in der Bibliothek am auf und ab gehen, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„...sicherlich an meinen Manieren in Gesellschaft arbeiten, für den Fall... nicht viel Hoffnung. Sie reist selten...keinen Grund nach Hertfordshire..." Hertfordshire? Dort musste er die Dame kennen gelernt haben, die ihm in Kent das Herz gebrochen hatte. Dies bestätigte Georgianas wage Vermutungen.

„...Pemberley. Vielleicht reite ich alleine vorraus. Ich habe im Moment keine Geduld für Miss Bingley und ihre beißenden Kommentare." Das war ein rascher Themenwechsel, den Georgiana verpasst hatte. Sie wollte mehr erfahren über die Dame aus Hertfordshire und Kent!

„...trinken wir, auf die geldgierigen Damen der Gesellschaft." Dies war die fröliche Stimme des Colonel und Georgiana wusste, dass das Gespräch vorerst vorbei war. Leise schloss Georgiana die Zwischentür und verlies ebenso leise das Zimmer. Hoffentlich hatte das Gespräch ihrem Bruder geholfen.

* * *

Und hier sind die Lyrics...

Ich bau eine Mauer und sprenge die Brücken.  
Systematisch jeden Gedanken an dich unterdrücken.  
Die Fotos verbrennen und die Lieder zensieren.  
Komme was wolle, ich darf die Kontrolle nie wieder verlieren.

Alles was sich bewegt, lass ich streng überwachen.  
Verdächtige Elemente sofort unschädlich machen.  
Es reicht ein Zeichen der Schwäche, ein Zittern der Finger.  
Ich brauch kühles Blut, denn es tut mir nicht gut, mich an dich zu erinnern.  
Es tut mir nicht gut, mich an dich zu erinnern.

_**(Refrain)**_  
Und immer wenn mein Herz nach dir ruft  
und das Chaos ausbricht in mir drin,  
schicke ich meine Soldaten los,  
um den Widerstand niederzuzwingen.  
Immer wenn mein Herz nach dir ruft  
und es brennt in den Straßen in mir drin,  
befehle ich meiner Armee alles zu tun,  
um es wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Bis es geknebelt, gebrochen ist und weggesperrt  
und mir endlich gehorcht mein armes Herz.

Ein guter Soldat stellt keine Fragen.  
Er läuft Runden im Park, bis die Beine versagen.  
Die Stirn in den Staub wie ein Ja und ein Amen.  
Ein Soldat vergisst alles,  
im Falle des Falles auch den eigenen Namen.

Doch ich brauch nur einen Verräter, eine undichte Stelle,  
einen winzigen Stein für eine gewaltige Welle,  
ein Funken im Zunder und alles steht wieder in Flammen.  
Die ganze Fassade klappt wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.  
Klappt wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.


End file.
